Going through the Motions
by h0lywood
Summary: Set between Once More With Feeling and Tabula Rasa. Buffy and the gang start to put their lives back together. SPUFFY! HELLO PEOPLE! I'M BACK! It's been forever, hasn't it? NUMBER TWELVE IS FINALLY HERE! Sorry it's so short, grin and bear it, people!
1. The Grahhvuih

**_Going Through The Motions_**

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own "Buffy the Vampire Slayer." I wish I did, especially Spike, but I do not.

Written in between "Once More With Feeling" and "Tabula Rasa"

Buffy Summers walked down the alley, hardly believing what she had just done. "I kissed Spike." She kept saying to herself, over and over again. "Ohmigod I kissed Spike!" She paused, and then started running towards the graveyard. "I'll just patrol a little." she said to herself. "Clear my head." And just as she walked into the dark graveyard, she saw a few vamps to warm up with. Finally, she smiled.

Dawn wondered where Buffy had run off to, but hey, more popcorn for her. As soon as she'd sat down, however, the door burst open. It was Xander. "OKAY! WHERE IS HE! I'M GONNA RIP HIS HEAD OFF!" Dawn smiled. Xander, Xander, Xander...

"Who?" she finally asked.

"This demon gave me the slip." Xander explained. Dawn looked at him like he was crazy, so he undid his lie a little. "Well...um... OH ALRIGHT I RAN AWAY! Ya happy now?" Dawn looked at him with a sympathetic smile.

"Scared you again, didn't he?"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaawn, like you could do better. That whatchamacallit is HUGE!"

Dawn sighed. "It's called a Grahhvuih, and yes, I bet I could do better than you."

Xander laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

Dawn got up. "Alright then. Let's go."

Xander turned pale as Dawn rushed past him to the door. "Dawn! Dawn, wait! I didn't mean it! Dawn!" Xander sighed and started to run after her, muttering: "Teenagers these days. You tell them one thing and they think you want 'em to go fight demons. What do they teach in these schools, anyway?"

Anya and Giles were in the Magic Box, an ordinary magic store. "GILES!" Anya called. "Do we have any mummy hands left?"

"Nope." Giles replied. "You'll have to put one on Special Delivery."

"Alright." Anya turned back to the customer, a stately young witch. "It'll be there in three days or less." when the witch had FINALLY left, Anya turned to Giles. A little too eagerly, she began, "So, Giles...?"

"Anya, my dear, are you going to miss me at all?"

Anya turned red. "Of...of course I am!" she tried to look insulted, and failed dismally. "I... was just wondering if you wanted me to guard the cash register."

Giles smiled. He would miss Anya and her random and outspoken speech. "Anya, why ever would you _need _to guard the cash register?"

"Oh Giles! How COULD you be SOOOO naive?! They're robbers EVERYWHERE!"

"Yes, Anya, in a magic shop filled with weapons and Buffy, Xander, Willow, Tara, and even Dawn to help you, you are quite unprotected." Anya blushed again. "Anya, I am leaving soon. I promise. I just need to finish up everything here before I can go."

"I'll finish everything up for you! A young _dictator_– I mean store owner— I mean caretaker I mean...

Giles laughed. "It's okay, Anya, I understand what you're trying to say.

Just then, Xander burst into the store. "Giles, Anya, I... I... tried to stop her!"

"Stop who?" Giles asked. "Buffy? Willow? Tara?"

"Dawn?" Anya asked. Xander nodded. "Dawn? What'd she do?"

"She went out, alone, to fight the Gra... the Gra... the whatchamacallit!"

"She went to fight the Grahhvuih?!" Anya gasped. Giles didn't look to happy either.

"How do you say that?!" Xander asked, furiously.

"Never mind that, we have to go find her!" Giles said, taking charge.

"Yes, right." Anya agreed. And with that the trio left the Magic Box.

Spike sighed. He just didn't understand anymore. the delicate barrier between slayers and vampires had completely disappeared. He had _KISSED BUFFY! _She'd kill me in a second! I'd kill her in a second, if I didn't have my little handicap! And now we're kissing!! Spike gave his head a little shake. "This world's been so messed up since Buffy's been in it. Yet Buffy's the first thing in a long while that I have felt something for." Spike was getting extremely annoyed. "WHAT HAS THIS FUCKING BITCH DONE TO ME!" And with that he rammed his head on the wall. It was just so confusing.

Buffy was just finishing off a vampire when she heard an unmistakave bang coming from Spike's crypt. Buffy sighed. "What the

hell was that all about., Spike?" she wondered if something had happened to him. even if it was a mistake to kiss him, she

couldn't bear it if he was hurt. So she walked over to the crypt and opened the door.

**A/N: This is my first Buffy story so tell me what you think so far. And I have no idea what a Grahhvuih is yet so suggestions are welcome. And don't ask me how to pronounce it 'cause I don't know!**


	2. The One Where Everyone Screams

Chapter Two: The One Where Everyone Screams

Dawn wondered into the graveyard, looking a little apprehensive. She never enjoyed being in the graveyard alone, but when there was a Grahhvuih running loose, she was even more nervous. The stake was practically quivering in her hand. The fact that she had not the faintest idea what a Grahhvuih looked like didn't help either. She didn't think it was _too _scary, because Xander was afraid of it, and Anya and Giles really didn't see that big a threat in it, but Dawn was very nervous about facing the unknown. "Boo." a voice said.

Dawn almost jumped a mile. Without turning around, "Who- who's there?" she said, squeakily.

The unknown person/thing laughed. "Your worst nightmare." Finally, Dawn screamed.

Giles walked steadily ahead, towards the graveyard, while Anya and Xander trailed behind. "Xander." Anya sighed. "You _had _to just _leave _her there?! Why didn't you follow her?"

"I don't... know..." Xander admitted, sheepishly. "I guess I thought we'd act- actually find the Grahhvuih. And I _did not _want to be alone with that thing with Dawnie."

"Yes, perfect sense." Giles replied, sarcastically. "You were afraid, so you left the teenager to take care of it herself. Very smart, Alexander Harris. I can _definitely _see that twelve years of education wasn't wasted on _you._" Anya was glaring at him, too.

Xander sighed. He didn't know how he would make it up to Giles, but he did have a way to make it up to Ahn. He looked at Anya and sighed. "Giles...Ahn and I are engaged."

Giles looked surprised. But not nearly as shocked as Anya. For a few seconds, she was struck dumb, but after about a minute, Anya screamed. "Oh honey! You...I... is this just because I was mad at you?"

Xander smiled. "If I said yes, would it ruin the moment?"

Buffy stared inside the musty crypt. There was Spike, head in hands. A closer look told her he was crying. Buffy's eyes widened. '_Spike is crying_.' she had to tell herself over and over again to believe it. She walked over to him. As soon as she touched him, he sprang up.

He tried to play it cool, like nothing at all was happening, like he wasn't just crying, longing for her... "God, love, what happened to knocking?"

"You know I've never knocked on that door." Buffy whispered.

Suddenly, without knowing what in God's name came over them, they were in the middle of a freakin' make out session. It seemed as if the whole world had melted away, as if nothing mattered except the two of them, there, locked in a tight embrace. Buffy didn't know what was going on, and what would happen, but right then it didn't matter. It didn't matter at all. Then, just as things were getting serious, they heard a scream. That scream made Buffy's heart stop, and Spike's too, if he'd had one, of course. It was Dawn. Buffy screamed, a muffled, half scream, and she gasped for breath leaning against Spike for support. "Dawn." she whispered.

"I understand, pet." he told her, barely audible. "Let's go."

Giles and the couple walked into the dark graveyard. Anya and Giles were no longer mad at Xander. He was just...Xander. And Xander could be a complete idiot. The problem at hand was to find Dawn and help her out. "I still don't know why you're afraid of the Grahhvuih, Xander." Anya sighed.

"They're huge! And so scary looking! How can you stand them, Ahn?!" sometimes Xander called Anya's bravery foolishness.

Anya rolled her eyes. "Right." sometimes Anya thought that if Xander was afraid of one more thing, he wouldn't be able to get up in the morning.

Just then, Giles and Xander both screamed! "AGAD! THE GRAHHVUIH IS RIGHT BEHIND...DAWWWWWWWWWN!!!"

Willow and Tara tore across the graveyard, and saw Anya, Giles, and Xander. "GILES!" Willow called. She turned around, looking for Tara. "Tara? Tara, baby?" Willow looked around some more. "Tara----AHHH!" She shrieked. Tara had snuck up behind her.

"BOO!" she laughed. Then Willow walloped her on the head. "OWWW!" she screamed, playfully. Then the two witches started chasing each other towards the other Scoobies.

Buffy and Spike emerged from Spike's crypt and looked around for Dawn. Spike saw Willow and Tara running towards Giles, Anya, and that git, Xander. '_And_,' Spike thought, following their gaze, _'they seemed to be looking at— _"A GRAHHVUIH!!!!!" screamed Spike, and he dived behind Buffy. Buffy followed is look of sheer terror, thinking, _"What the hell is a Gra– Gravu?" _Then, suddenly, Buffy saw it. The Grahhvuih. And she gasped. "Ohmigod..."

Cliff Hanger, HAHA! seeya soon. BTW: Salty Crackers, is it okay if i use your idea for a Grahhvuih? PUHLEESE SAY YES!!!!! also: thanks to PrettyGirlBPD for sending in an idea too. I had a hard time choosing:) P.S: reviews? More than welcome. I live off them. (Especially GOOD ones! -)


	3. What The Hell Was That?

What Buffy saw before her very eyes was NOT Grahhvuih. It couldn't be. Spike couldn't

_possibly _be afraid of the thing before them. It was the right size a Grahhvuih should be, but it was PINK!!!!! Really! It was huge, pink, fluffy, and absolutely cute! It looked like a ferby, only ferby's are kinda creepy lookin'. O.o Buffy looked from Spike, to the Grahhvuih, and back again, and then she finally lost it. She started laughing so hard, that if

Spike could, he would be blushing bright red. No... make it magenta. : )

Spike glared at Buffy, and finally, through gritted teeth, muttered, "Shut. Up."

"Sp-Spike!" Buffy practically choked. "You are NOT telling me you are afraid of that big fluffball. Are you?"

Spike's eyes narrowed. "Nnn-no."

Just then, the Grahhvuih came lumbering towards them. Spike screamed again and jumped into Buffy's arms. Over on the other side of the cemetery, Buffy could see Xander doing the same thing to Anya. Buffy sighed. _"What the fuck is going on???" _she wondered. But she decided not to worry about it right now, 'cause for now, she had to fend off a cute, cuddly, Grahhvuih from her and Spike. _"Oh the irony." _she thought. Did the fates just love torturing her??? Was some unknown force laughing at her, sending her the wackiest demons they could? A singing demon, an internet demon, a she-mantis, a reptile boy, a weird sea monster, and a bazillion other things! Buffy dropped Spike and looked at the Grahhvuih. "Uh hi. Umm, am I supposed to kick your ass? Or are you a good demon?"

The Grahhvuih looked at Buffy with those adorable eyes, blinking about a hundred times before answering in a sweet, innocent voice, "Will you be my fwend?"

Buffy looked at the Grahhvuih, thinking carefully before answering. "Uh, sure. I guess. Whatever."

The Grahhvuih smiled at her, then said, "PLAY WITH ME!!!"

"Uh, what?"

"PLAY WITH ME!"

"Listen, dude, I...I'm kinda busy right now. I'll get back to you though."

Suddenly, the thing's face changed, morphed. Now it looked just plain creepy, like a ferbie, only freakier. "I SAID PLAY WITH ME!!!!!!!"

"No."

"Then I'll have to kill you." All of a sudden, the Grahhvuih started running straight at them. It took Buffy by surprise, knocking her over. Buffy figured that without Spike, or anyone else, she could not take this freaky thing on. It was to big. And she needed to know how to kill it and all that. Spike got up. He looked glanced at her on the ground. He held out his hand. To his surprise, she took it. And when they were both on their feet, they did what they had to. They ran. They ran all the way to Buffy's house. And once there, she could finally catch her breath.

When it was at a normal rate, she turned to Spike. "What the hell was that????"

Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara, and Giles watched in amazed relief as the Grahhvuih abruptly stopped leering down at Dawn and turned towards...Buffy and Spike! They each watched in amused silence as Spike screamed bloody murder and hid behind Buffy. They watched in utter confusion as the Grahhvuih and Buffy conversed, and in shock as the Grahhvuih suddenly morphed into a freaky ferby. And they were even more stunned when the Grahhvuih pushed Buffy on the ground. They watched in silence still as the scene played before their eyes, Spike getting up, helping Buffy up, and the two of them running like the wind in the direction of the Summers' residence. Finally, Anya broke the silence. "What the hell was that?"

**A/N: This was gonna be longer, but I got so impatient to post, I just** **finished it off kinda quick. But whatever. Hope you liked it. If you got anything to say, just review. I'll love ya for it.**


	4. Silence Reigned Again

Silence Reigned

Buffy looked at Spike, wide eyed. "Okay. Why? Why does that thing give you the wiggins?"

Spike stared at Buffy, puzzled. "He is the most well-known vampire killer besides the Slayer in the whole bloody world!"

Buffy raised her eyebrow. "Uh huh. Why? What the hell could that ferby wannabe do?"

Silence reigned. Finally, Spike spoke. "He kills vampires. With... with... with love. Once he captures them,  
else who annoys 'im. He brings 'em back to his lair, made of rainbows, and tortures them with hugs and kisses and"  
Spike shuddered.

"What?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Te- Teddy Bears." He started twitching, but stopped after a few moments.

A grin was threatening to form on Buffy's mouth, but she forced it in and said casually. "Then how come Xander's afraid of it?"

Spike waved his hand carelessly. "He's just a stupid git." Silence reigned. Again. xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anya, Xander, Willow, Tara, Giles, and Dawn, were all making their way towards the house. "Did you see his face!!!" Xander howled laughing his head off. "Mr. Big Bad was screaming for his 'mum' back there!"

Dawn smiled. "And what were you doing? Being all macho, hiding in Anya's arms."

Xander looked wounded. "I was not hiding. I was simply keeping Anya safe by-- OMFG IT'S THE FRIGGIN' GRA-THING!!!!!"

"So not funny." Anya sighed.

"I am so not kidding! He's right behind us!"

"Uh huh. Sure. And the muffin man and the pillsbury dough boy are sleeping together." cricket cricket Silence Reigned. Again. Anya looked around at everyone. "What? It's a possibility."

Then she realized they weren't looking at her. They were looking past her. At Xander. She looked around. "OMFG!  
THE GRAHHVUIH GOT XANDER!!!!!!"

"OMFG, Spike." Buffy sighed, poring little marshmellows into his cocoa. "You aren't afraid of any of the demons we've EVER faced. And now you decide to go screaming just because a monster is lose that wants to make you hold a teddy bear?"

"Hey, watch it!" Spike yelled. "I am a vampire. I am supposed to be afraid of love and rainvows, and... and bunnies and...teddy bears." shiver

"Poor Spikey. Afrid of the little ferby doll."

"We better go outside. I don't want to get blood on the carepet."

He walked outside. "Oh Spike." Buffy sighed. "You are so fucking strange. You know that, right?"

"100, luv."

Just as they were about to share a tender little kiss, something grabbed Spike and started walking away.

"Well that's just bloody brilliant."

Buffy stared in horror as the Grahhvuih carried Spike away, and noticed a knocked out Xander, too.

"Oh Joy." she she muttered, just as the scoobies showed up.

"They got Xander, we can't have the wedding without him!!!" Anya cried.

"And Spike too."

Silence Reigned. "So." Tara spoke up, breaking the silence. "What are we going to do about this?"

Silence Reigned.

A/N hi peeps! yes, short chappie, but i really wanted to get this up before an angry mob of fans comes and burns me up before I could finish this. :) Happy Eatser/ Spring Break aka no school! (do the peanut butter jelly! popeanut butter jelly! peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!)

P.S. My favorite part of this chapter was the pillsbury dough boy thing. I don't know why, it just popped into my head and i thought Anya would say it. :) 


	5. Spike and Xander Are Trapped In a Lair

**The Chapter Where Spike and Xander Are Trapped in a Lair **

Xander woke up. He dimly recalled something quite large and surprisingly soft pick him up and carry him away. Suddenly, he bolted up. The Grahhvuih! The Grahhvuih had got him! Anya hadn't believed him when he had said it was there. He grinned. That'll show her. But, he remembered, he was still trapped in an unknown place with a big scary monster. Not a real good sign. He got to his feet, gingerly, and started walking towards the door. It was twice as tall as he was, and locked shut. This pissed him off. He didn't feel like thinking of a way to escape. Couldn't the demons give him a break for once? No.

Spike was bored. Actually bored! He was just sitting in a demons lair. It wasn't even torturing him! The Grahhvuih was no where to be found, and Xander was STILL knocked out. How long could you stay knocked out? '_Maybe he's in a coma!' _Spike thought excitedly. _'Or maybe,' _he thought, _'he's dead' _

As much as Spike liked the thought of Xander being dead, he knew it would be terrible for Buffy, so he decided to just hope that Xander was in coma. No luck though. At that very moment, he stirred. He sat there for a moment, and then jumped to his feet. He walked over to the door, thought better of it, and sat back down. That was Spike's cue to make an appearance.

"You might want to think of a way out of here." he said, in a bored, careless tone.

Xander jumped. Then he groaned. Just as he thought things couldn't get much worse, the fates proved him wrong. He hated it when they did that. Things had gotten much worse. "You!"

"Me."

"How come YOU haven't come up with a plan? There's nothing else to do."

"I had a plan. A really good plan. It was well thought out, and I thought it might work."

"What do you mean you _had _a plan?"

"I got bored."

Xander pinched himself. It hurt. A lot. Darn it. He had been sure it was all a nightmare. "Well how do you propose we get out of here."

"Hey! How about this! When that ugly, pink, overgrown, furby thing comes back, you can yell at it, and it'll come after you, and I'll escape."

"How 'bout not."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. "Oh bloody hell." Spike moaned.

"SHUT UP! IT MIGHT HEAR YOU!"

The footsteps stopped.

Spike smirked. "Oh yeah. It definitely heard _me._"

Xander glared at him. But he had no time to reply because at that moment, the Grahhvuih walked into the room. Out of instinct, Spike forgot about Xander and ran out of the open door so fast the Grahhvuih didn't notice. And when he remembered Xander, he just kept on running.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!!!!!" Xander screamed.

"I'll come back for you. Or not." Spike called as he ran to the entrance. But then he stopped short. Not only was the entrance made of an arcing rainbow, it was broad daylight. "SHIT!" Spike screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH! MOMMYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Stupid pouf." Spike muttered. Then he turned around to go fight demon ass. He had nothing better to do.

Meanwhile, Xander was acing at screaming in terror, but failing in running away. And the Grahhvuih had him cornered. "Uhhhhh... nice monster...demon...Gra...thing. Grrrrr. I am really doing a great job at _annoying _it." He looked thoughtful for a second. "OH NO!!" he yelled. You dropped your teddy bear you were gonna torture _Spike _with!"

The Grahhvuih made a noise that could only have been terror, and turned around. Just as Spike was walking in stealthily.

"Well... he said awkwardly. "Lookie, lookie. We're all here. You're looking at me, I'm trying to avoid looking at you, and XANDER has something in his POCKET he should be USING right NOW." he glared at Xander pointedly.

He looked puzzled for a milli-second, but then said, "Oh... right." and grabbed his stake, and stabbed the Grahhvuih with it. He fell over, and was covered in blood, but was NOT dead. Spike rolled his eyes and took Xander stake and pierced the demons heart, VERY thoroughly. Nothing. Three times. Nadda. The thing just wouldn't die. Finally, they just left it there, praying it would die eventually, and ran outside. (Night had fallen.)

Spike didn't say a word to Xander at all, just kept his eyes ahead, towards the Summers girls' house. As soon as they got there, Spike barged in. Tara was there. Everyone else was gone. "SPIKE! Xander! The gang went to save you!"

"Since when did I need a bunch of Slayerettes to save _me_?"

Xander raised his eyebrow.

"Don't answer that."

"How come you're here, Tara?" Xander asked, ignoring Spike.

"I wanted to be here in case you guys managed to escape."

"Say, Tara?" Spike began.

"Yeah Spike?"

"Do you know a lot about Grahhvuih's?"

"Well, actually, I do."

"I staked the Grahhvuih two times and it did not DIE."

Tara smiled. "Of course not." she explained. "It will only die if it is put through torture."

Silence. "Okay. Do you think being stabbed with a stake three times is NOT torture?! I wouldn't have lasted once!"

Tara laughed. "Ultimate torture for Grahhvuihs is being told they are loved."

Two raised eyebrows.

"By their worst enemy."

**A/N: This was the longest I could do. Maybe the next one will be longer. BTW, you like the title?**


	6. Awkward Confrontations

Chapter Six Awkward Confrontations

Silence. It was a funny thing really. The more silent it is, the more loud it gets. Does that make sense? I guess not. But that is how Spike felt after Tara had explained how to kill a Grahhvuih. Absolutely silent, yet deafening. As he was sitting there, he new what his mission was. And even though it had to be done, Spike really did NOT wanna do it. Why? He was afraid of the evil things! The were so pink and furry and cuddly. How Buffy could stand them, he didn't know. But one thing was for sure. He'd need Buffy's help.

Just as Spike was thinking how he would ask BUFFY for help, she came in the door, along with Anya, Willow, Dawn, and Giles. "Spike!" Buffy yelled. "Xander!" Anya, Willow, and Dawn yelled. Giles looked at Buffy, an odd expression on his face. Buffy's face reddened a tiny bit. No one else had noticed. The were all surrounding Xander. Tara sensed the awkwardness, so she walked over to Willow. Spike coughed unnecessarily, and slipped out the back door. Buffy could feel Giles' eyes burning into her back, so she decided to break the silence. "You guys, I'm just gonna go train at the Magic Shop, alright?" Nobody even noticed, so Buffy slipped out too. Just as she was making for the direction of Spike's crypt, Giles ran up to her. "Buffy, I think you have some explaining to do." (Lucy, you have some 'splainin' to do.)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Spike walked through his crypt, utterly confused. Did Buffy truly like him? Could it even be possible? She was so unpredictable. He continued pacing until he heard someone come in. He knew without even looking up who it was.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Buffy was frozen in place, but she tried to play it cool. "Oh! Hi Giles! Uhh...I was just going to the magic shop!"

"The magic shop is that way, Buffy."

"Ohhhh...yeah about that...would you believe me if I said it moved?"

"Probably not, as I own it."

"Oh yeah."

"Buffy what is going on?"

"'Bout what?"

"Spike!"

"Spike who?"

"William the Bloody!"

"Oh...that Spike!"

"Do you know any others?"

"Spike Lee."

"And we ALWAYS talk about Spike Lee."

"There's a first time for everything."

"Buffy, stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"That!"

"What?"

"That!"

"What?"

"Oh, never mind!"

"Alright then."

"Wait!"

"What?!!!!"

"Okay. I am going to ask a bunch of YES or NO questions, and you are going to answer them TRUTHFULLY, alright?"

"Right."

"Okay. Do you like Spike?" (Haha! That rhymes!)

"Spike who? Spike Lee?"

"WILLIAM THE BLOODY!!!!"

"Oh him."

"So?????"

"So what?"

"Do you like him?"

"Who?"

"Spike!!!!"

"Spike Lee?"

"BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS!!!!!!!!!"

"Alright, alright."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Buffy." Spike said, eyes focused on a bit of dirt on the floor.

"Spike." Buffy said, staring at the ceiling.

"Hi."

"Hi"

"Ummm, Spike, a little while ago, Giles asked me a very personal question."

Spike spun around. "You're marrying you're WATCHER!!!!"

"NOOOO! Spike you are distgusting!"

"I try."

"ANYWAY, he asked if I liked."

Everything froze, even time. Nothing moved for at least a minute. Until Spike broke through it. "Yeah, and you said no. No reason to rub it in a blokes face."

"No Spike."

LONG DRAMATIC PAUSE

"I said yes."


	7. Forget About the Past

Chapter Seven: Forget About the Past

**A/N: (This chapter is the most serious one so far with minimum jokes. It's also probably the most serious chapter in the whole story, so don't worry. There are many more jokes to come)**

"You– you– what?" Spike managed to say weakly.

Buffy walked over to him, and gently touched his cheek. "I like you, Spike. You've changed. I can see that. I know that you can be a good person. I didn't before. But you've proven it to me, Spike. Sometimes, when I'm annoyed with Dawn, even when I know I could've lost her that night, last year, I think of you, and how you never turned her down when she wanted to talk. When I think about that, I think _you're_ to good for _me_."

Spike interrupted her. "I will NEVER be to good for you."

Buffy put her finger to his lips to quiet him. "That's not true. I do good because it is my destiny. I don't know whether I am truly a good person or not, because I had a family who loved me. If I was in a different situation, if I were in one like Faith was, and I was a really good, smart person, I would know that I was a good person. But if I was in Faith's place, and I acted like bitch, I would know I was a bad person. When you have a pretty good life it's hard to tell if you are good or not, and even though I am the Slayer, I have had a pretty fortunate life."

"But what does this have to do with me?" Spike interrupted.

"You, however, are in an awful situation. You are a demon, little more than a monster, and kill for recreation. But when you fell in love with me, that all changed. You changed yourself, your life style, even sides of the war against good and evil, all for me. You showed me that you were a good person, a person who would do anything for love. Before, I was blinded, because you don't have a soul. But now I understand that you are different than the rest, Spike. Angel may be able to love a Slayer _with _a soul, but you're even more special because you can love me with out one. So let's just forget about the past, alright?"

"So... does this mean, we're...going out?"

Buffy sighed. "I'm not sure what this all means. The only thing I'm sure of is that I like you and you love me. But one thing's for sure. I am going to have to talk about this to all of my friends before anything's settled. Especially to Xander. He hated Angel, and he's got a soul. He's gonna flip when he hears about this."

Spike smiled. "Yeah."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Xander could not sleep. He was to nervous. He was getting married soon. Married! To Anya. Anya. He loved her so much. Yet one thing kept him up at exactly... (Xander turned to look at his Spiderman alarm clock) 2:32. God. He'd been up all night, worrying. What was he worrying about? Well, the first thing was he was worried about Anyanka. Anyanka was Anya's demon self. She had granted wishes for scorned women, brutal vengence wishes that Anyanka carried out on their ex-husbands, boyfriends, and lovers.

Now Anya had been really good at not cursing him whenever they got into a fight, but once they were married, would it be different? _"I guess I'll just have to wait and see." _Xander thought, as he looked at Anya's Freddy Krugar alarm clock that she didn't even like. She'd just gotten it because 1) It scared the pants off him and 2Xander had told Anya this in the store and she thought that he meant it literally scared the _pants off of him_! The creepy Freddy clock told him

that it was now 2:45. Xander sighed, thinking;_ "I guess I should just try and forget about the past."_ And with that, Xander rolled over and fell asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Giles sat on his couch, unsure of what to think. Buffy liked Spike. Spike loved Buffy. Buffy wished to be closer to Spike. Were these really the same people that had bitten each other's heads off not two years ago? Were these not the people that loathed each other with such a strong hatred that they couldn't give either one of them a break? _"I'll just try and forget about Spike's past." _Giles thought, as he picked up a nice book (much like this one ) and began to read. And as he reached the fifth chapter and was thinking abput bed, he thought again of Buffy and Spike. _"This certainly is a topsy turvy world."_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Willow and Tara were both in bed, snuggling together to brave the brisk fall air coming in through the open window. Willow was not asleep, and even though she didn't know it, neither was Tara. Another thing Willow didn't know was that her and Tara were thinking about the exact same thing; the Grahhvuih. They both knew that Spike was going to have to face the Grahhvuih. Tara was thinking more about Spike in general though. Only she had noticed when Buffy rushed to Spike instead of Xander, her best friend. Something strange was going on, and she wasn't sure in the least of how to figure it out. The only thing she really knew about Spike is that he used to be evil, and now he was pretty much accepted. _"I guess I should forget about the past."_ she thought. _"And wait for the future." _

Willow was thinking more about the Grahhvuih in general. She wondered whether Spike would make it. She'd never seen Spike so scared of an everyday demon. Yet every time they ran into the Grahhvuih, Spike always ran for cover. Every single time. She almost felt bad for him. The one time in a long time that he was the only one who could stop the danger, he was the one afraid of it. On top of everything else that was wrong with his existence. She just decided to forget about the past confrontations, and hope for the best with the ones to come.

**A/N: YAY!!!!!!!!! I actually wrote a chapter that wasd more than 1,000 words long!!! WOOHOO!!!! Even if it did have to be the most serious. I mean, if it was a depressing story, WOOHOO!!! But it is a humorous story, and the longest chapter had to be the one that didn't have a lot of humor. THE IRONY!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. The Game of Life and The Real Thing, too

**The Game of Life. (With help from the real thing)**

_Dedicated to evilmeg, AmethystDragon81, and my true love, Spike. :D_

Buffy silently walked into the magic box. Upon seeing that it was empty, she grabbed Spike's hand and pulled him inside. "It's okay!" she laughed. "No one's here."

Her and Spike sat down on top of the table, holding hands. "So– how can we defeat this thing?" Buffy asked him.

"If I tell it I love it." Spike said, dejectedly.

"Do you have to mean it?" Buffy asked.

"Not exactly, pet. You have to be close enough to it that it will understand if you love it, but you don't exactly have to mean it."

Buffy frowned. "So you have to like, hang out with the Grahhvuih or something?"

Spike smiled weakly. "A little like that, luv."

Buffy pouted. "You shouldn't be the one who has to face it. You shouldn't be forced to."

"You are everyday." Spike pointed out.

"No!!!" Buffy said, pretending to be offended. "I choose to do this!"

Spike rolled his eyes. "Right. Whatever."

"Shut up."

"Shuttin' up."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Willow, Xander, Anya, Dawn, Giles, Buffy, and Tara were all sitting around the living room. They were taking a break from all the bad things that had been going on, and were playing a classic board game. Life. Yes, with this group off distinguished people, you couldn't even play a board game without opening a debate.

Willow had already given a long speech insulting the Life game for not making any of it's characters gay. Tara had both agreed and had been amused by the speech, while everyone else was just bored stupid.

Anya had a different view of things. She wanted to exchange her six daughters in for one thousand dollars a piece. Dawn had impatiently explained that the government did not allow parents to sell their children, and that started off a debate. Anya simply told Dawn she'd give her 20,000 dollars in Life money if she would shut up. Dawn quickly agreed.

Xander was mad because he'd been stuck with the broken down house that looked as though and earthquake, a tornado, and a hurricane had all been through. Giles was half heartedly trying to convince himm that it was a perfectly nice house, it just needed a little bit of love. And cash. No, a little bit of love, and a lot of cash.

Buffy was just playing the game silently, until Spike walked in. Buffy jumped, ever so slightly. Only Spike noticed, and he smirked. Giles also might've noticed, because he suddenly looked very tense, but the moment passed, and he went back to talking to Xander. Buffy however, spoke to Spike. "Ever hear of this game before?"

Spike nodded. "I believe it's about going through life. But i seem to remember that in this game, nobody ever gets eaten and all of the people retire at a ripe old age with many, many grand children. I've often asked for a The Game of Unlife, but they've never answered any of my calls."

Buffy smiled. "You're hilarious."

Spike grinned. "I try."

The end results were clear. Anya had won, with 2.5 million dollars. (Everyone was quite sure she'd cheated, but nobody had the heart to speak up while she did her money dance.) The rest were more reasonable and boring results. Finally, everyone was just chillin' out. Anya was teaching Dawn her money dance, Xander, Tara, and Willow were playing poker, Giles was in the kitchen making tea, and Buffy and Spike were sitting in two armchairs, just kind of watching the scene. Finally, Buffy realized that this would be the perfect time to tell everyone about Spike.

"Hey, Giles, guys, I can tell you ANYTHING, right?"

The gang looked at her curiously. (Including Spike)

"Sure" They chorused together.

"Well..." Buffy looked at Spike nervously. He smiled at her encouragingly.

That smile gave her hope. "Well...the thing is...I ...we...I have a new boyfriend."

Spike slapped himself in the head. The gang didn't even notice. The were all to busy going "Woohoo, Buffy!" and "You go girl!" (Well, that was Xander.)

"Does he have a name?" Anya asked, matter-of-factly.

"Ahn!" Xander cried. "Of course he has a name!" he quickly looked at Buffy. "He does have a name, right?"

Buffy smiled mysteriously. "It's an odd one."

The group pondered this for a moment. Finally, Xander broke the silence. "And the mysterious message award goes to..."

The group groaned. "Buffy, just tell us!" Dawn cried.

Buffy gave a deep breath. "Alright." she said.

"I'm going out with...I'm going out with...Sp– Spike!" She said this very fast, as if they'd hate her less if she got over the unpleasant part quickly.

Their reaction was shocking. I mean it.

They laughed. Xander was choking on laughter. "Willow, did you do a spell again?"

"It wasn't me! Tara?"

"Ummm guys? I think she's serious." Tara's one sentence brought everyone back to earth. They looked at Buffy for confirmation.

"It's true." She said, tiredly.

Their reactions this time were more expected. Tara smiled a small smile, confirming that she had indeed picked up on the fact early on. Willow's smile was rather fixed, but since Buffy had been slightly uncomfortable when Willow had just told her she was gay, her mouth had to remain shut. Dawn was trying to hide her giggles. She'd had the hots for Spike since forever, and she'd always said that Buffy and Spike would make a cute couple. Xander's face was expressionless, which, as we all know, are the worst expression someone can give you. For Giles, the shock was lessened, for he already knew. But it still felt like and unpleasant kick in the nuts when Buffy said it out loud. (I don't know why I said that.) Anya's reaction was the most blunt. "WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**A/N: YAY!!!! I had the ****WORST**** case of writer's block EVER!!!!! I could not figure out how to make this chapter funny. So finally I just decided on the ****Game of Life**** as a distraction from the Grahhvuih, who I PROMISE will make at least a small appearance in the next chapter. I dedicated this chapter to AmethystDragon81 for reviewing EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY CHAPTERS. THANK YOU!!!!!!! I also dedicate this chapter to Evilmeg, for giving me the BEST REVIEW I HAVE EVER RECEIVED AND PROLLY WILL EVER RECEIVE for chapter seven. It just made me feel really special. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!! (BTW, anyone who has reviewed and/or played an active part has a right to get a chapter dedicated to them. I just can't dedicate this one chapter to those to for being "such a champ" as Joyce Summers would say. My next chapter will probably be dedicated to SaltyCrackers and PrettyGirlBPD, because they sort of... **_**discovered **_**the story may I say. And we can NEVER forget that it is because of SaltyCrackers we have our beloved Grahhvuih. So don't forget to say thank you. :) Also, anyone who would like to contribute to the humor in this story is very welcome, because I am running low on ideas. :( Hopefully it'll pass, but write now, any help you can provide is deeply appreciated. Now that I have graduated the sixth grade, I will be spending A LOT of time updating and writing new stories and creating Buffy vids for youtube. :) I am even thinking about making a video for this story and my othe humor one; Once More, With Feeling, Harry! Please remember that I would absolutely LOVE to hear from you and see what I can do to make this story, or one of my other ones better. Oh, and btw, thanx 4 readin' this whole thing, i know my author's notes can be pretty hefty, but what can I say? I have a lot to say:D BYE FOR NOW!!!! love, SPIKE'S GIRL 4EVER:D**


	9. How They Took It And What She Wished

**A/N: I know this chapter is not as hilarious as I promised it would be, but I hope you forgive me when I say that I am going to make the next chapter as hilarious as I can. I had a funny idea for this chapter, but I realized I needed one not so funny one to lead up to it. And I am extremely disappointed in myself when I say that I didn't manage to fit the Grahhvuih into this chapter as hard as I tried. It simply didn't fit. But he will come back! Oh! I almost forgot: Grahhvuih is pronounced GRAH-VU. A lot of people were asking about that. Thank you for reading my story! Now, back to the chapter!**

**The Way They Took it and What She Wished**

Buffy was very red in the face now. Spike was angry. He knew they had less than nice feelings towards him, but couldn't they have a little respect for Buffy's happiness? The only two who didn't seem upset were Tara and Dawn. Dawn actually started dancing. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" She sang.

Tara simply said, "Congratulations."

Willow mimicked her. "Congratulations." she said in a toneless voice.

Xander was different. "How could you, Buffy?!"

Anya was more practical. "It is odd. You've fought forever. Giles, what do you think of this?"

"Well, I can't force them to break up, so I must say I am disappointed but can't do anything about this."

Dawn stopped dancing. Buffy stood up. "I didn't know you were that angry with me, Giles." And with that, she burst into tears and left the room.

Spike jumped to his feet. "Buffy!" he cried, and made to follow her out of the room. Before he left though, he glared at the Scoobies. "I know she wasn't expectin' hugs and kisses and congratulatory dinners, but can't you put her love and happiness before past confrontations? I did." And with one more murderous glance at the lot of them, he swept from the room.

Now Dawn rounded on them. "Will you guys just forgive Spike already?! I mean, it seems like forever since he was evil. And nowadays, I can't tell who Buffy cares more about, you traitors, or a vampire who used to hate her that has opened up to love and forgiveness." And then she stomped upstairs. Distantly, the remaining Scoobies heard a door slam.

Now it was Tara's turn to talk. "You know, Willow," she began quietly. "Buffy made a huge adjustment when you fell in love with me. I hope you remember that before you go biting her head off. I'm going to go check on Dawn." With that said, Tara also left the room.

Willow hung her head. Now only the four remained. Finally, Giles spoke. "I think it's time for a team meeting."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Buffy was hiding in her closet, crying. Her friends didn't care about her at all. Or at least that's what it seemed like. Finally, she ventured out of her closet, and was startled to see Spike sitting on her bed, apparently waiting for her. "I didn't know you were there." she spoke softly.

"I was waitin' for yah." Spike smiled a sweet smile. "I didn't want you to hold in all your tears because of me."

"I wouldn't!" Buffy cried, and then they both laughed, because they both knew perfectly well she would have. Then the cheerful mood vanished all over again. "They're so mad at me, Spike."

"Now, luv! They just need to get used to the idea, that's all."

"Well, Xander hates me."

"Wellllll... a little bit, yeah. But he just needs time. He loves you Buffy, and nothings ever gonna change that. They all love you."

Buffy smiled. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Well...okay."

And since they were both feeling lonely since everyone else had deserted them, they took off their clothes and crawled under the covers... ;-)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Dawn? Dawn? It's Tara." She knocked on the door again. "Dawnie, I know you're upset, but can we please talk?"

"I guess." Came a muffle voice from inside. "Come in."

Tara grinned. "In order to do that, you'd have to unlock the door."

"Oh. Right." There was a click, and the door swung open, revealing Dawn. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Come in."

The two young women walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"Dawnie, I know how you feel. I was slightly shocked at the way our friends treated Buffy. And Spike, too. I never thought Willow would do that to her best friend."

Dawn looked up at Tara. "Why do they always hold grudges, Tara?"

Tara looked at her thoughtfully. "I guess they're just trying to be careful. It's a dangerous world we live in. But I don't know why they'd be so mad at Spike. He's helped us for a long time. Ever since Buffy..."

"I know." Dawn admitted. "But I just wish they'd stop it."

Tara sighed. "Me too, Dawnie. Me too.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Okay, now we know that Buffy has been through some tough times recently, I believe we should give her a break."

Willow agreed. "She's been through everything with us."

Xander disagreed. "Yeah, but this is SPIKE we're talking about here."

"But what else are we supposed to do?"

"Ummmm...bang her over the head until she snaps out of it?"

"XANDER!"

"Sorry."

"I just think we'll have to grin and bear it, and maybe we'll eventually get over the initial shock."

"Yeah, in ten years."

"XANDER!"

"Sorry."

The group sighed.

"You think you know what's best for Buffy, don't you?" Everyone jumped. They hadn't heard anyone. Suddenly, Halfrek appeared. "You know think she has to love someone you approve. Love isn't like that, my dears."

Anya jumped to her feet. "Hallie, why are you here?"

"I was called. A little girl is in pain."

Willow looked puzzled. "A little girl..." Then she understood. "DAWN!!!!"

Dawn and Tara came running down the stairs.

"What is it?!" Dawn gasped.

"We were here, talking about Buffy's rather, hasty relationship with–

"OH! HASTY! UGH! I just wish _**everyone loved Spike!**_"

**DRAMATIC MUSIC**

Hallie smiled. "Done."

_To Be Continued. _

**A/N: nanananabooboo! CLIFF HANGER!!! HAHA! SEE YOU SOON!!!!**


	10. OHMIGOD!

Chapter TEN!!!!

_Dedicated to Salty Crackers and PrettyGirlBPD, who have been with this story since before I even knew what a Grahhvuih was. :)_

**A/N: Yes, I'm finally back! I might even be able to write another chapter before school starts. But afterward...well, I swear, middle school's a jungle! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Happy reading! **_(And reviewing!)_

Dawn gasped, realizing what she had said. Everyone except herself and Halfrek had fallen unconscious. "Oh God!" Dawn kept saying, over and over again. "Crap! Oh I am going to get it! I am such a poophead!"

Suddenly, Giles stirred. "Giles!" Dawn cried.

"Spike?" Giles asked, looking around wildly.

Dawn looked at him, anxious. "Noooooo...it's Dawn. Remember me?"

"Oh yes, of course, Dawn. Do you happen to know where William is?"

Dawn raised her eyebrow. "Ummmm...well, he's...see, the thing is, um, he's not here." she finished lamely.

"Oh? I seem to remember that he was."

"Uh, nope. Not here. Spike has left the building."

"Well then, um, Dawn, I'm just going to go...going to go and...get a cup of tea." And with that, he ran out the front door towards his car.

"Why don't I believe him?" Dawn murmured.

Xander stirred next. "Heya, Dawnie. You don't happen to know where Spike is do ya?"

"Uhhhhh... he...he's not here."

"OH NO!!!! Where the hell did he go?!!!!"

"He– uh left."

Xander ran after Giles.

"This is so creepy." Dawn muttered. She knew that Spike was upstairs with Buffy, and she just prayed he'd stay up there for awhile. For his own good.

Willow and Tara stirred around the same time. Dawn was glad. They were gay. They didn't like Spike that way. Willow sat up and noticed Dawn. "Oh, hey Dawnie, could I bother you for a sec, I was wondering, where is–

"He's not here" Dawn interrupted her heart sinking.

"Who?" Tara asked, clearly confused. Dawn felt a bubble of hope in her stomach. "Oh, I'm so stupid! Spike, who else?"

The bubble burst.

Willow giggled nervously. "Well, me and Tara kind of had to talk to him. So we'll just be leaving now."

"Right." Tara said quickly, catching on. "We'll see ya later, Dawnie."

Dawn was so angry with herself she could scream.

Anya sat up.

Dawn sighed and pointed towards the door. Anya rushed past.

Not a minute to soon. As the door slammed shut, Spike and Buffy walked downstairs.

"Buffy! SPIKE!" Dawn screamed.

Buffy started to answer, but before she could, Dawn continued. "Buffy, before you say anything, do you love Spike?"

"Of course!" Buffy replied promptly.

Spike just looked astonished, and Dawn moaned. "Not you too!"

Buffy looked at her sharply. "What do you mean, me too?"

Dawn looked at her feet. "Well...erm...you see...the thing is... iwushedthaeveronelospike."

"Come again?"

"Um...well, Anya's friend Hallie was here and I kind of–

Buffy suddenly grabbed Dawn's shoulders. "Did you wish for something, Dawnie?!"

"Um yeah."

"What was it?"

"Errrrr... well I wished everyone would love Spike."

Buffy suddenly let go of Dawn and choked. She was on all fours on the floor when Dawn realized she was laughing.

Spike looked from Dawn to Buffy to Dawn again. "Look what you did little bit! You've made her go 'round the bend!" he bent down, level Buffy. "Buffy, pet, are you still here with us, luv?"

Buffy looked up at Spike and Dawn. "Umm yeah, I'm better now. It's not even supposed to be funny. But it's just I was imagining Xander falling in love with Spike and..." she trailed off, but suddenly got a horrified expression on her face. "DAWN SUMMERS!"

"Hold it, Slayer." Spike finally spoke after being silent a long while. "So every single person in the world is in love with me?"

Buffy sighed. "Not just people, Spike, vampires and demons, too."

"OHMIGOD!"

"Yeah. We've gotta stop this."

So the three of them sat on the Summers' couch and thought for a long time. Dawn and Spike were so caught in their thoughts they didn't even notice that Buffy had she'd loved Spike but hadn't acted any different from what she normally acted like. After about an hour, they heard yelling. Very angry yelling. Though yelling is normally angry, this yelling was angrier. But you know, some yelling is scared and some is– oops, I got off topic anyway, back to angrier than normal angry yelling outside the Summers' house.

"What is that?" Dawn asked. "It sounds like yelling. But not scared yelling. Angry yelling. VERY angry yelling."

Buffy shrugged, and looked at Spike. He shrugged too, and got up to look out the window. He screamed.

Buffy ran to him. "Spike! Honey, what's wrong?!"

He was sweating as he said, "Look."

Buffy and Dawn, both curious, walked over to the window. Eyes wide, they peered through the curtain...

"OHMIGOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	11. The Grahhvuih's Return

The Entire Population of the Globe is After Spike and He Gets Kidnapped

Their eyes were huge as they peered through the window, facing the ENTIRE population of Sunnyhell– I mean, Sunnydale. They were fighting. Demons versus humans, humans versus humans, demon vs. demons, girls vs. girls, boys vs. boys, girls vs. boys, and all the other combos you can think of cause I'm tired of thinking of them all. And they seemed to be screaming one word–

"_SPIKE!!!!!!!!!" _yelled Anya as she rammed into the window where Dawn and Buffy still stood, mouths wide open in shock. "I saw his beautiful bleached blonde hair! _HE'S IN THERE!!!!!!!!!"_

Suddenly, the door began to tremble. Dawn screamed and Buffy suddenly woke from her daze. "COME ON!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled grabbing Spike in on hand and Dawn with the other. With that they ran, out the front door, down the street, and into Spike's crypt. "Oh my god! What are we gonna do, Spike?" Buffy asked looking at him desperately.

Spike looked slightly taken aback. "Errrrrr...I have not a sodding idea."

Buffy looked even more scared. "Well, I know there's a spell we can do, that's what we did when it happened to Xander–

"Whoa! Hold on! This happened to Butt Monkey Boy?"

Buffy sighed. "Yeah, in high school."

There was an awkward moment, since Spike had been evil then and it had been Buffy that had made him crippled at the time. It was finally broken by Dawn, in an overly cheerful voice. "Well, Buffy, how do we do this spell?"

Buffy now looked even more embarrassed.

"What?" Spike asked.

"Well, I don't exactly know what the spell was because I was a rat at the time."

There was a silence, then Spike burst out laughing. Buffy on the other hand was ruby red. "It's not funny." she said through gritted teeth.

Spike didn't even pause. "Yeah it is!" he said, choking from laughter.

Buffy was now annoyed. "Oh yeah, well at least _I'm _not afraid of some stupid overgrown furby!!!!"

"_Who are you calling stupid?_" said a voice.

Spike stopped laughing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I SAW HIS BEAUTIFUL BLEACHED BLONDE HEAD!!!! HE'S IN THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Anya screamed. Suddenly, the whole population of Sunnydale screamed and tried to break down the door. They succeeded very quickly. The crowds stampeded in. "SPIKE!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "MARRY ME YOU HUNKA HUNKA CHUNKA!!!" "I'LL BAKE YOU COOKIES!!" "HELL, YOU'RE SO HOT I'LL BAKE COOKIES _ON YOU!"_ "COME MEET MY DAD! Wait...hey! Dad, SPIKE'S MINE!!!!!!

Chaos (and Spike) had officially taken over Sunnydale.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile, back on the ranch, Spike was staring in horror at something behind Buffy and Dawn. "OH GOD! THE...the Grahhvuih!"

The Grahhvuih looked annoyed. I have a real name you know! And it's not _the Grahhvuih_, it's...it's... it's Sheldon!" (No offense to anyone named Sheldon but anyone who is ever made fun of in stories is always named something like Sheldon so don't ask)

Spike cracked up. "SHELDON?!!!!"

The Grahhvuih frowned. "I'd shut up if I were you."

Spike stopped mid-giggle. I'm sorry your...your Grahhvuiyness."

The Grahhvuih stared at him. "Right." Buffy started sneaking behind him, trying to get close enough to attack without being noticed. Unfortunately for us, (I mean me, and you if you want Buffy to win,) the Grahhvuih noticed. "Don't even think about it, Muffy."

Buffy got a 'oh-no-you-didn't!' kind of expression. "Oh no you did _not _just call me, MUFFY."

"Uh, yeah I did, princess."

That was Buffy's cue. The Grahhvuih, (or Sheldon, if you prefer it,) was thrown to the ground. Buffy grabbed Dawn and screamed, "SPIKE, COME ON!!!"

For Spike was just sitting there, as if they had conversations with demons everyday. (Which they did, but that's not the point, is it?) "Did you kill him?" he asked as he stood shakily.

"No. I don't think so." Buffy replied, looking at it nervously.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Buffy and Dawn's house was still full of Spike obsessed people. They were looking everywhere in the house for the blondie bear. Xander was trying sniff out Spike. (Trust me when I say it wasn't working.) It was complete pandemonium. And the poor vampires sat sobbing in the moonlight, for they couldn't get in the house. :'(

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Spike bent down to examine the Grahhvuih closer. Stupid move. As soon as he bent down, the Grahhvuih jumped up, knocked Buffy out, and grabbed Spike. Spike was yelling in some different language, Dawn was screaming, and Buffy was sleeping. And the Grahhvuih, with Spike along with him, left.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ugh. Something had happened. The Grahhvuih had been there. And Spike. How did it end? "BUFFY!! BUFFY!!! Buffy?" Dawn was shaking her!

"Ugh, Dawnie, stop that!"

"No, Buffy, you've got to wake up!"

"Why Dawn? Oh, wait, where's Spike?"

"Oh Buffy!"

"What! Dawn, honey, what?"

"Spike's gone."

"What! Where'd he go?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"The Grahhvuih took him."

"..."


	12. Borderlines, Teddy Bears, and Decisions

"Alright then, so Spike was taken by the Grahhvuih and the whole world still loves him?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Dawn and Buffy were still in the crypt. Buffy was freaking out about Spike being captured and Dawn was explaining what had happened. "So, again Dawnie...which way did they go?"

"Well, I followed them out, and I saw them heading towards The Bronze, and didn't Xander and Spike say that was near where the Grahhvuih trapped them last time?"

"Um, yeah. I mean, I think so. No wait, I know so. I think I know where it is. But quick, let's go back to the house and get some weapons."

"Do you think Spike will be okay?"

Buffy paused. "I don't know."

"Oh." XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"LET GO OF ME YOU FATASS FURBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Spike was tied to the wall, and the Grahhvuih was pouncing.

"I love you! I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And there's nothing you can do about it. Wanna a teddy bear?" The Grahhvuih was mad, insane, out of his mind! He shoved the teddy bear under Spike's nose in a blinded rage.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If this is love, how can you treat me this way?!"

The Grahhvuih paused, only for a second, before answering. "Love hurts, baby."

Spike closed his eyes, guilt swallowing him, as he remembered telling Harmony the exact same thing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Anya was furious. "Where is he????" she shrieked to Willow and Tara, who were sobbing in the armchair next to her. "I saw him, I knew he was here. He probably took his two sluts and skipped to Canada!" Then she paused. "Hey, do vampires need permission to get into foreign countries? You know, like, is a country technically the people who inhabits it's 'home?'"

Willow and Tara looked at her in disgust.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Spike screamed and writhed and begged for mercy, but nothing could stop the deranged furby. He pushed teddy bear after teddy bear into Spike's arms, forcing him to cuddle with every single one. "Please!!!!!! I'll do anything!"

The Grahhvuih did stop, looking thoughtful. "Anything?"

"Well...anything is such a strong word..."

The Grahhvuih grabbed for another teddy bear...

"YES! ANYTHING!!!!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Buffy and Dawn were ready. They had assembled all of their weaponry, and they had changed into appropriate kicking ass clothes. And now they were on their way to save Spike, and the whole world, from mental insanity.

They marched together, not saying a word, hoping it wasn't too late, that Spike was still alive, that no one had been killed, and that there wouldn't be a lot of damage to be repaired to their house.

When the Summers girls were about half way to the evil Grahhvuih's lair, Dawn suddenly spoke. "You really love Spike, don't you."

Buffy raised her eyebrows, but it seemed for a second that she looked uncertain. "Why do you say that."

Dawn smiled and rolled her eyes, as if to say, 'Duh.'

"The spell? It hasn't affected your behavior at all. You're acting perfectly normal, or at least, as normal as usual."

Buffy flushed a tiny bit. "Well...I guess I do."

Dawn grinned a little. "It is not like it's such a _bad _thing. You're an adult. You make your own decisions."

Buffy smiled back. "You just realized that? Remember when you wouldn't let me tell you to do anything?"

Dawn was unfazed. "Well, I never said you could make _my _decisions."

**A/N!!!! **

**HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MISS YOU! I've been SOOOOOO busy! But I swear, this story is almost finished. tear tear Short chapter, I know, but I hope you forgive me, since it's all you've had in awhile. You know what makes me post faster? REVIEWS! TONS AND TONS OF REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM! hint hint Lol, anyways, I'll be writing even more soon!**


End file.
